


Longing

by LadyoftheValley



Series: Drabbles Inspired By... [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Longing, M/M, One-Sided Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Pining, bokuto is pouty, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheValley/pseuds/LadyoftheValley
Summary: Bokuto is ready to go off to university, and Akaashi knows that he needs to let him go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are welcomed and encouraged.

Akaashi ran his hands through his hair for the third time in the last ten minutes. He had developed a habit of doing that whenever Bokuto was near, especially when he felt his heart stir at how endearing Bokuto could be.

But Akaashi knew better.

Bokuto was bound to do great in life. He was on his way to becoming a professional volleyball player. He had already been scouted by multiple colleges, and they were constantly visiting to see if Bokuto had made his decision yet.

He hadn’t.

That’s why Akaashi was sitting in Bokuto’s room so late at night, trying to help him decide so that they would stop pestering Bokuto and putting him into a slump from the pressure.

“Akaashi! How am I supposed to choose only one? They all sound really good!” Bokuto was pouring over all of the pamphlets the scouts had given him, hands grabbing his hair in exasperation, making the gelled strands fall out of place. Akaashi felt the urge to run his fingers though it once it was washed and soft.

But Akaashi knew better.

“Bokuto-san, just choose one. Which one offered you the most benefits? Which one offered you the best scholarship? Where would you feel most comfortable with the location?” Akaashi was trying his hardest to help, and trying to be as patient as possible, but Bokuto was being more pouty than usual, and Akaashi was having a hard time figuring out why.

Bokuto pouted, starting to become uncooperative, “I don’t know, and I don’t care. Does it matter anyway?”

“Of course it matters, Bokuto-san. Come here. I made a list for you based on what I believe to be the best for you,” Akaashi pulls a sheet of paper out of his bag as Bokuto crawls over from his spot on the floor. “You thought about this?”

Akaashi raises an eyebrow, “Of course I did. I knew you wouldn’t unless someone sat you down and talked to you about it.”

Bokuto pulled Akaashi into a hug, his arms steel traps around Akaashi’s smaller body, “Oh, thank you, Akaashi! This is why I love you!” It warmed his heart to hear those words from Bokuto.

All he wanted was to hear those words, and say them back. Akaashi wanted nothing more than to stay like this, and whisper those words over and over, and hear them back.

But Akaashi knew better.


End file.
